Los Caminos sin Tomar
by ChocolateMiku
Summary: No hay un solo universo, existen muchísimos. Sucede que este en que vivimos es El Universo, en el que John y Sherlock se conocen bajo las circunstancias correctas y todo va bien. Pero no todos los universos son tan afortunados. En algunas vidas, ellos ni siquiera se conocen. Inspirado por el capitulo de Fringe de mismo nombre. Consta de cinco partes.
1. Capitulo uno

**NT:** ¡Hola a todos! Este un grandioso trabajo concebido y escrito por **whitchry9 **(fanfiction/net/u/1664924/whitchry9, sustituyan los dos primeros slash por puntos), yo solo he recibido permiso para traducirlo. Es la primera vez que publico una traducción, y sé que algunas partes pueden sonar extrañas. Ya he traducido todo el fic, que son cinco capítulos no demasiado extensos, e iré subiendo uno por día. Si quieres dejarle algún mensaje a la autora personalmente, pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto lo traduciré para ella. Sin más, espero que les guste. ¡No olviden darle todo su apoyo a la autora! (:

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

Cada decisión lleva a un nuevo camino. Cada vez que giras a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda, cada vez que tomas café en lugar de té, creas un universo enteramente nuevo. Todos brotando de ti como las raíces de una planta, siempre alargándose y buscando por _más._

Y en cada universo, hay una versión de ti.

O al menos comenzó de esa manera. Porque todas esas pequeñas decisiones, esas diminutas opciones que difieren de las demás, podrían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

En este universo, Sherlock Holmes no se convirtió en un detective consultor. En cambio, es un criminal.

Y tanto como es posible para un criminal, es realmente bueno en ello. Disfruta del juego tanto como disfruta del crimen, dejando rastros de migajas de pan que pasan desapercibidos ante Scotland Yard más a menudo que ellos encontrándolos y siguiéndolos. Sherlock no mata a nadie en su tiempo como criminal, prefiere montar brillantes atracos y chantajes en lugar de ensuciarse las manos con algo tan bajo como el asesinato. Podría hacerlo, si quisiera, obviamente, pero decide retirarse temprano y vivir en Sussex criando abejas.

En ese universo John Watson es disparado en Afganistán y lo envían de vuelta a Londres, encontrándose con Mike Stamford ese día, pero después de comentar que no puede permitirse la vida en Londres con una pensión militar, Mike no tiene nada que ofrecerle, y John se ve obligado a mudarse con Harry. Escucha de los movimientos de Sherlock, algo sobre una pintura, y otro día sobre un gran escandalo involucrando a alguien importante del gobierno británico, pero nunca conoce al hombre detrás de los rumores, el hombre que es su mejor amigo en otro universo, el hombre que lo salvo. John sigue su camino hasta que muere en ese mundo.

* * *

En un universo distinto, Sherlock se ahoga en lugar de Carls Powers. Moriarty no encuentra placer en su primer asesinato y no se convierte en la mayor mente criminal con sus servicios a sueldo. Trabaja en el área de TI en un hospital, y allí conoce a una chica que es dulce y tímida. Se muda con ella y su gato; ella lo introduce a Glee. John no estudia medicina en ese mundo, sino que se vuelve maestro. Tiene una paciencia infinita con sus estudiantes y es querido por ellos. Se casa con una de sus colegas, y se vuelven viejos juntos. John muere a los ochenta, nunca consciente de lo que se perdió. Pero si alguna vez se lo hubiesen comentado, el habría estado horrorizado de ese tipo de vida.

* * *

En un universo, Sherlock nunca nace. John nunca sabe sobre la parte faltante en su vida, pero continua andando con esa sensación de vacío en el interior, no importa cuantas vidas salve, no importa cuantas heridas de balas suture o cuantos corazones desea que continúen latiendo.

John no puede forzar el suyo a seguir bombeando, y muere a los cincuenta y seis.


	2. Capitulo dos

Aquí el próximo capítulo, como prometí. Este es ligeramente más largo, descuiden. Gracias a **Deadloss** y ** .pollo** por sus reviews, igualmente gracias a todos esos que simplemente leen (: Debo dar las gracias a **Sonrisas**, la increíble beta que me ayuda con algunos detalles de la traducción y soporta mis ataques de inseguridad.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

Un universo empuja a John y Sherlock a encontrarse mucho mas temprano, sus madres viviendo en el mismo edificio para mujeres victimas de abuso domestico. John era un par de años mayor que Sherlock, pero pronto se hicieron inseparables, la inteligencia de Sherlock compensando la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Jugaban a ser piratas juntos.

Un día Sherlock y su familia ya no están; se mudaron a Estados Unidos buscando un nuevo comienzo. John nunca vera al chico con el nombre gracioso de nuevo. Eventualmente, su madre se recupera y ellos y Harry se mudan a un pequeño piso. John se vuelve un trabajador social para ayudar a niños como él, y se casa con una de las mujeres que conoce. Adopta a Irene, la hija de esta mujer. Tienen un hijo juntos y lo llaman Sherlock. John no esta muy seguro de porque.

Sherlock trabaja para la CIA en Estados Unidos y su hermano se vuelve miembro del senado.

Ambos llevan una buena vida.

* * *

John ha visto a Sherlock morir muchas veces. Extrañamente, Sherlock también se une a la milicia, y muere en Afganistán, las manos de John cubiertas con su sangre sin siquiera saber su nombre. Mas seguido, John esta trabajando en Emergencias cuando Sherlock es traído, a veces a causa de una sobredosis, otras veces por una herida de bala, y en una ocasión por envenenamiento. Sherlock podría ser la última victima de una línea de suicidios en serie, o el hombre responsable por ellos. Al final ambas píldoras eran veneno, quizá el asesino sabía que su final estaba llegando y decidió terminarlo todo de manera espectacular.

Una vez John era un paramédico que fue llamado a la escena donde Sherlock se recostaba de una pared con un cuchillo sobresaliendo de su estomago. Todo el equipo corrió hacia allí, John poniendo gasa alrededor del cuchillo para estabilizarlo hasta que pudieran extraerlo con cirugía. Están gritando mientras recorren las calles de Londres, Sherlock murmurando cual ruta es la mejor para llegar al hospital a tiempo, pero John solo le dice que conserve su energía mientras pone mas fluidos en sus venas. Llega al hospital con vida, pero su corazón se detiene en la mesa de operaciones y no pueden traerlo de vuelta.

En una de esas veces, John fue quien encontró a Sherlock apenas consciente gracias a una sobredosis y fue el que le hizo RPC* cuando su corazón se rindió y la respiración cesó. Cuando la ambulancia finalmente llego, John también entro y estuvo todo el tiempo con Sherlock. Pero una vez en Emergencias le dijeron que no podían encontrar el puso, que el hombre se había ido. John ni siquiera era un doctor ahí, solo sucedió que estuvo en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta, o al revés, en el lugar correcto pero unos minutos muy tarde. John lloro en el regazo de su esposa esa noche. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel hombre.

Pero en otras ocasiones John salva a Sherlock de ahogarse, de caer de un puente o incluso de tirarse del mismo. John es lo suficientemente valiente (estúpido) para tirarse detrás de Sherlock y sacarlo del agua, tosiendo y temblando, hasta tierra firme. A veces John es un salvavidas adolescente, Sherlock un chico más joven cuyo hermano mayor nunca le enseñó como nadar. John saca al niño de las aguas profundas, y a cambio recibe una descripción detallada de su fallida vida romántica.

Algunas veces, mucho más extraño que cuando lo contrario ocurre, Sherlock es quien salva a John. A veces el último está en un accidente automovilismo y Sherlock llama a la ambulancia. John esta inconsciente y nunca ve al extraño que salva su vida. En otra ocasión, John llama a una línea telefónica de suicidios, y Sherlock es quien atiende. Sherlock usa la lógica para sacarle tales pensamientos de la cabeza, y John logra arrastrarse fuera de la depresión. Otras veces, Sherlock acaba con los criminales que en un futuro hubieran hecho daño a John, otra manera en que las ramas de los universos pueden ser rastreadas.

En El Universo, ambos se salvan mutuamente, un tipo perfecto de armonía. Pero, después de todo, ese es _el universo._

* * *

En unos pocos universos, siendo un término relativo comparado a la infinita posibilidad de universos que nacen de cada elección, Sherlock y John se han conocido a través de amigos. Algunas veces Harry se casa con Anthea, o cualquier otro nombre que haya adquirido en esa ocasión. A veces, los hijos de John crecen junto a los niños de Mycroft. A veces los nietos de John se casan con los nietos de Sherlock, atraídos de una manera peculiar y sin saber realmente porque.

A veces, John imparte clases del libro que lleva el nombre de Sherlock. Otras, se casa con una mujer cuya vida fue perdonada por las acciones de él. A veces, sus perros tienen cachorros juntos.

Y a veces, muy raramente, sus caminos no se cruzan para nada, repeliéndose el uno al otro, como campos magnéticos.

En esos universos, el sol no parece brillar muy a menudo.

* * *

***RPC: **Reanimación cardiopulmonar, mejor conocido como resucitación boca a boca.


	3. Capitulo tres

¡Lamento la tardanza! Prometí subir un capitulo por día, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco ayer y asdfadf. En fin, muchísimas gracias a esos que han colocado esta historia en sus Favoritos y a esos que han decidido seguirla. ¡Me hacen sonreír cada día! Como siempre, todo el crédito para **whitchry9**, yo solo sirvo al mundo al traducir la historia c:

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

En otro universo, John se une a la fuerza policial. Se abre camino hasta que lo nombran Detective Inspector, la posición que Lestrade carga en el universo que siempre ha sido. Hay un hombre imposible que aparece en algunas escenas del crimen, diciéndoles cosas que nadie debería saber. John le obliga a irse siempre, hasta que el hombre no vuelve a aparecer. Los rumores comienzan a correr sin pena ni gloria, yendo desde que había sido asesinado, hasta que había sido encarcelado por cometer esos crímenes de los que parecía saber tanto.

En realidad, el hermano mayor de Sherlock lo fuerza una vez más a ir a rehabilitación. Después de que está limpio, Mycroft se asegura de que no se acerque a ninguna escena del crimen de nuevo. Sherlock trabaja en diferentes museos alrededor del mundo, autentificando arte. Mycroft no puede evitar sentir que su victoria es amarga.

El equipo de John resuelve el caso de los suicidios seriales justo después de la quinta víctima. John nunca encuentra el amor.

* * *

Una buena parte del tiempo, sus vidas siguen un rumbo similar a las de El Universo y John termina con una carrera en medicina, Sherlock en el crimen. A veces John va a Afganistán, otras a Irak, y por qué no, hay veces que se queda en Londres. En ocasiones John se convierte en un talentoso cirujano, en otras termina trabajando como pediatra con niños en etapa terminal y aun logra sonreír cada día.

A veces Sherlock es un detective consultor, en otros mundos está en la fuerza policial. Puede que a veces trabaje para Mycroft, o se mude a Estados Unidos. Algunas veces Sherlock está del otro lado de la ley, el criminal en lugar del detective. En unos universos Sherlock pasa mucho tiempo en la cárcel, no porque fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar, sino porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

En otras vidas, John no permanece en Londres, ni siquiera se queda en Europa. En un universo se muda a Nueva Zelanda en busca de sí mismo, y en cambio encuentra un montón de ovejas y una mujer que hace que todo valga la pena. Tienen tres hijos juntos, él trabaja como veterinario y ella educa a los niños en casa. John nunca escucha sobre el falso detective en Londres que se tira de un edificio, después de grabar un mensaje para el mundo entero en el que explica que no era más que un fraude.

Sherlock muere cuando se lanza de ese edificio. Muere para proteger a Mycroft y a su madre, que aún está viva en un hogar de ancianos padeciendo de las últimas etapas del Alzheimer. Uno de los nietos de John realiza un proyecto sobre Sherlock para la universidad, y llega a la conclusión de que Holmes no era falso, simplemente no tenía a nadie alrededor que le creyera.

* * *

En un universo particularmente tenebroso, uno que ninguno de los demás universos quiere admitir que existe, Sherlock Holmes es un adicto a las drogas buscando por su nuevo pase cuando John Watson pasa por allí. Sherlock lo apuñala en el abdomen mientras le roba, porque John quiere ayudar en lugar de darle dinero para sus drogas. John se desangra en la ambulancia mientras Sherlock sufre de una sobredosis en un callejón. Su cuerpo no es encontrado hasta tres después. La sangre de John sigue en sus manos.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Debo admitir que este es mi capitulo favorito, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Su debido crédito a la autora original, **whitchry9**, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen de esta historia. Recuerden que sus reviews son tan importantes para mí como para la autora.

**Sheila Ruiz:** ¡Así es! Cada universo es terrible; tantas formas distintas en que John y Sherlock pudieron haber interactuado entre ellos, pero no puede ser :'( ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro**

En otros universos, Sherlock y John solo coinciden mientras pasan por una calle, Sherlock corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras John observa todo desde la ventana de su cafetería favorita, en medio de su primera cita con la mujer que algún día será la madre de sus hijos.

En otro John solo conoce a Sherlock después de su muerte, trabajando en la morgue con una joven estudiante llamada Molly cuando un cuerpo entra. Un oficial del gobierno lo reclama de inmediato, y el cuerpo es sacado de la morgue. John no está acostumbrado a tales transacciones, pero tampoco le alarman demasiado.

A veces John posee algo que Sherlock ha tocado, como un billete de veinte libras, y John casi puede escuchar los susurros lo que pudiera estar viniendo desde el billete. El universo se apura a sí mismo, sabiendo que no es el correcto.

* * *

Mientras más atrás ocurran las divisiones, más diferentes serán los mundos del universo original, ese que siempre estará ahí. El universo donde John se rompe la pierna a los ocho años mientras corría detrás de una pelota es muy diferente al universo donde John se rompe la pierna a los treinta y un años en un accidente de auto. En uno de esos Sherlock es un químico siendo considerado para un premio Nobel, mientras que en el otro abandona la universidad para criar abejas.

* * *

Entre todos los universos, todas las diferentes vidas que pudieron haber sido, y que son, Sherlock y John han tenido ambos cada trabajo imaginable. Sherlock ha sido actor, concertista de violín, atleta de nado sincronizado ganador de medallas olímpicas, chef, crítico de vinos, y padre. John ha sido padre muchas más veces que Sherlock, pero también ha sido actor, analista de computadoras, bibliotecario, botánico e incluso sacerdote.

Pero incluso con tantos universos, a pesar de todas esas posibilidades girando desde el momento de sus nacimientos, John nunca es un detective consultor y Sherlock nunca es un doctor militar. A veces Sherlock está en la milicia, o trabaja en el cuidado de la salud, pero nunca en ese rol en específico. Igualmente, a veces John trabaja para la policía, pero nunca con ese título. Parece haber una sensación intangible de que esos roles no están hechos para ellos, que hay alguien más ahí fuera al que ese trabajo está esperando, y llenar ese agujero sin ser la persona correcta sería impensable.


	5. Capitulo cinco

He aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos aquellos que han ido siguiéndola y dando ánimos desde lejos, les aprecio muchísimo. Me alegra ver que mi traducción ha servido para hacer que otros descubran esta historia tan especial y diferente a otras. Sin más, dejo que lean. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

Incontable número de universos, millones y millones, se envuelven alrededor de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.

Incluso los nudos más complicados en esta complicada red llevan a un mismo punto: el universo en donde se conocen, se vuelven compañeros de piso y envejecen juntos.

Pero todo el trabajo duro de muchos de los universos casi se arruina cuando Sherlock Holmes salta del techo del hospital. No porque Sherlock muere, el universo ya tenía planes para eso, y en este, su bebe, todo tiene que salir bien. (En otros, no tan perfectos, hay heridas que acechan al detective por el resto de sus días, y en algunos ni siquiera sobrevive la caída. En unos no salta, llamando a todo el asunto un engaño de Moriarty, y es obligado a observar como John es disparado, llegando a casa para encontrar a la Sra. Hudson muerta y Lestrade no contestando sus llamadas.)

Pero no son las acciones de Sherlock las que amenazan al único universo perfecto, el universo que ha sido planeado y preparado con cuidado, no, sino que son las acciones de John.

Porque no son las decisiones de Sherlock las que dividen las ramas, no como los universos habían pensado todo el tiempo, son las de John. Aburrido, plano, ordinario John que hace decisiones en cuestión de segundos y altera realidades, creando nuevos universos cuando decide que cereal comer en las mañanas o cual sweater comprar. El hombre del que nadie sospecharía es al que deberían agradecer, u odiar, porque todos los universos son suyos.

Y cuando John llega al punto en que la rama se parte en dos, no es una decisión entre la vida y la muerte como los universos habían planeado, con John obviamente eligiendo el camino que continuaba en lugar del que se detenía. No se trataba de ese camino en lo absoluto, porque no era una opción. John Watson solo estaba eligiendo entre su pistola y las drogas de Sherlock. Y ninguna de esas opciones terminaba bien.

John se encamino a su decisión sin vacilar, y los universos se resistieron.

John Watson no estaba supuesto a morir, no en este universo, ni en ningún otro. No de esta manera. (Aunque sí se suicida en otros universos, ese en que vuelve a casa desde Afganistán pero no puede permitirse vivir en Londres con una pensión militar, pero no se muda con Harry, en lugar de eso le dice que se está mudando a otro sitio y en cambio se arroja de un puente. En unos se dispara a sí mismo, y en otros ni siquiera logra volver a Londres, no porque fuera un suicida activo, sino porque no valoraba su vida tanto como debería.) Pero de todas las desviaciones que la vida de John Watson podría tomar, esta nunca fue una de ellas.

Ese hombre extraño e imposible que parecía abrazar gatitos para ganarse la vida pero podía dispararle a alguien a muerte a través de dos ventanas a gran distancia. Ese hombre insospechable era al que realmente tenías que tomar en cuenta, no al hombre obviamente peligroso que era Sherlock Holmes.

Aparentemente, los universos no estaban preparados para John Watson.

Todos los universos, millones y millones, el numero imposiblemente enorme de mundos que habían estado apoyando a John y Sherlock desde el comienzo, todos se amontonaron alrededor de John, rogándole que no hiciera nada, rogándole que _simplemente, por favor, se detuviera._

La fuerza de las millones y millones de vidas que John había tenido, las vividas y las que no, pesan sobre él. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, tomar esa última decisión, se siente mareado y cae al suelo. John yace dormido antes de que pueda elegir hacer nada.

Cuando despierta, Sherlock está de vuelta de entre los muertos.

— No estás muerto — dijo John estúpidamente, su cabeza aun dando vueltas.

— No — Sherlock respondió amablemente y John tenía que concederle al menos eso, porque si había algo que Sherlock Holmes detestara era las personas que resaltaban lo obvio.

— Tu… _bastardo._

Sherlock solo inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado, y miro alrededor de la habitación.

No pudo evitar notar lo que John había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

— John… — murmuró —. ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer?

John miró hacia donde los ojos de Sherlock reposaban. La pistola. El alijo escondido que había encontrado, en su propia habitación de entre todos los lugares.

Desvió la mirada lejos de la de Sherlock —. Nada. Por supuesto. Nada.

— ¿No ibas a…?

— Claro que no — mintió.

Sherlock miro hacia abajo, observando a John, y lo vio en sus ojos.

— De acuerdo — susurró nuevamente.

En este universo, El Universo, ellos son una sola entidad, Holmes y Watson, Sherlock y John, inseparables desde ese día.

Cuando se vuelven viejos y cansados de resolver misterios y casos policiales, se mudan a Sussex donde Sherlock cría abejas y John lo observa desde la casa, aun blogueando sobre sus aventuras con su demente detective consultor.

Todo era perfecto.


End file.
